


[podfic] you're no god

by disastermovie



Series: [podfic] mr. and mrs. holmes [1]
Category: Enola Holmes (2020), Enola Holmes Series - Nancy Springer
Genre: Banter, F/M, Light Angst, Pining, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, oh the pining, ost: laura marling - you're no god, sherlock basically plays himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26925418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disastermovie/pseuds/disastermovie
Summary: Sherlock Holmes was facing a rather strange predicament. And her name was Edith Grayston.
Relationships: Edith Grayston/Sherlock Holmes
Series: [podfic] mr. and mrs. holmes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966222
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Pioneer Podfic





	[podfic] you're no god

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [you're no god](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26691700) by [thefudge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefudge/pseuds/thefudge). 



> This is my first ever podfic! I just loved the original fic and wanted to record it in audio form. Thanks to thefudge for giving permission! I can't wait to read (and record) the rest of this series. Hope I could do it justice! ~~Maybe next time I'll be better at character voices lol.~~ Please let me know if there's any issues with the links.
> 
> I'm on [tumblr at diydumpsterdiving](https://diydumpsterdiving.tumblr.com/).

**Length:** 00:20:25

**Intro/outro song:** You're No God - Laura Marling

[Download mp3](https://archive.org/download/podfic-youre-no-god/youre%20no%20god%20-%20podfic.mp3) or stream below: 


End file.
